


Love of My Dreams

by labramazing



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute, Fluff, Multi, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labramazing/pseuds/labramazing
Summary: A fluffy collection of sleepy mystic messengers and their loves!I plan on doing one for each character as I finish their route.





	1. Zen

The clock read 6:00 A.M. when the alarm rang, filling the bedroom with a loud obnoxious noise. Zen almost angrily swung his arm out from under the covers, desperately searching for the off button with his eyes still shut. It took him a second, but once he finally found the button he could appreciate the beauty, and silence, of the morning. The light of the sunrise snuck through the cracks in the blinds, filling the room with an almost golden haze. You slept pressed to his side, of course, and you were still sleeping. The sound of his alarm barely made you flinch, even on the loudest setting. He adored the way you looked when you slept, as he always adored you no matter the circumstances, but when you slept you looked so peaceful, like nothing else mattered. The sunlight creeping up on the bedroom illuminated your face and your soft features that he loved so much. Then the time read 6:15 A.M. Zen had been staring for too long.

Of course, you were his manager so you would have to be up soon too, but he would let you sleep in for a bit longer as he always did, after all you were the one up all hours of the night trying to arrange what was basically his whole life and career. He could never thank you enough for that. It wasn’t that he was clueless (and if he was he would never admit it), but he just didn’t have the time. Thanks to you he managed to land a television role and a musical role simultaneously. It was hard work for sure, but he was happy to be able to stick to his roots while still expanding his reach in the acting world. More than anything though, he was thankful for you. You made him feel whole.

Zen swung his legs out of the bed, stretching his body in cat-like motions. He would undoubtedly sneeze at the thought of being compared to anything even remotely close to a cat, but you kept your comparisons to yourself (and sometimes Jaehee). He brushed your hair from your face, planting a kiss on your forehead in the process. You managed a soft smile in return, but he was pretty sure you were still sleeping. You slept through everything. Zen shuffled to the kitchen to start making coffee for the two of you, filling the apartment with a pleasant aroma. At this point, you finally found yourself awake. Zen always made coffee for the both of you in the morning, but now you weren’t sure if it was because he wanted to be loving or if he knew that it was the only thing that would get you out of bed. Admittedly, it was probably a bit of both.

It took you a while to get out of bed. It always did. You threw on one of Zen’s oversized shirts, half to keep warm and half because you liked to remind him that he was yours, and slowly made your way to the kitchen. You tried to sneak up behind him every morning, and he acted surprised every morning, but this was your routine now and you were pretty sure he knew exactly what was coming. At first, you watched him from a distance without him noticing. The way he looked as he moved around the kitchen made your heart feel full. You never thought you would take pleasure in such domestic things but seeing your boyfriend in nothing but baggy sweatpants rummaging through your pantry was pretty hot.

You approached from behind, wrapping your arms around his torso and he responded with a soft hum. “Hello my love.” he said, his voice still groggy from sleep. “How did you sleep?”

“I slept well, but not long.” You chuckled. “The musical director had me up all night asking me really bizarre questions. You’re lucky I like you.”

Zen turned to face you, his lips wrapped up in a soft smile. You let one hand trail to his waist and used the other to play with his long, silver locks of hair. “I’m sorry my love,” he said. “I hate that you lose sleep over me. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

You tilted your head up, kissing him softly. You could feel him smiling against your lips. Basically, your boyfriend was perfect. When you broke the kiss, Zen swayed his hips a bit in an almost dance-like motion, moving one hand to your waist and the other to cup your cheek. You could swear his smile grew bigger by the second. You never thought you could make someone happy like you did Zen. “That’ll do.” You replied to the original question. 

“Surely you want a greater payment than that?” he teased, followed by a wink.

“Oh, I don’t know. I really only like men that move a little faster when they’re getting ready so that they don’t show up late to the director I just spent all night reassuring.”

“Point noted.” Zen turned around, reluctantly letting his hands leave your body as he finished up your coffee, slowly humming songs he had been practicing all week and muttering lines under his breath. You did nothing but observe. Sometimes you remembered how many fans had, and how the numbers grew by the day. You totally understood where they were coming from. This man was unique. He was loving towards both you and his close friends in the RFA and he was very open about it. He radiated positivity, and his story was one of those real-life success stories that almost seemed like it belonged in a cheesy young adult novel. Though above it all, he was talented. It would be invalidating to say that he was a natural or that he was born with talent because Zen worked hard and constantly every day, but you had never seen anyone more brilliant. You were so lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend. Before Zen, you had never believed in the concept of soul mates and never even gave much thought to the idea of love at all, but Zen had changed you. When you met Zen, it almost felt like the final pieces of a puzzle coming together.

Naturally, your puzzle piece could tell you were lost in thought and came to join you sitting behind the kitchen counter, two mugs of coffee in hand. “Everything alright, my love?” He asked, resting his hand on top of yours. He was so intuitive.

“Of course, Zen,” you replied. “I’m just so lucky to have you. I can never stop thinking about it.”

Zen blushed. He seemed almost taken aback. It was charming to see someone who made an effort to come off as macho as so flustered. “I hope you know that there’s only one lucky person in the room.” He paused for a brief second in an attempt to collect words that he wasn’t even sure he had. “You saved me. The RFA is my family, and you somehow managed to bring us back together when we were all so broken. You saved me from myself when I was so lost. You gave me the courage to talk to my brother who I was avoiding out of selfishness for so long. You were the only constant when my life felt like it was falling apart.” He had been looking away the whole time, but finally looked up, his red-eyed gaze meeting yours. “I feel like I have known you for my whole life, and I feel like we were meant to be here together. Sure, my career is great right now, but it is great because of you. You help me when I need it the most and you lift me up when I am down. This goes without saying for me,” he paused again standing up from his seat and moving closer to you. “But you are everything to me, and I will love you forever.”

Now you were the one taken aback. Of course, it was in Zen’s character to make any confession of love sound like it came out of a movie, he was an actor after all, but although his grand confessions of love were common, he always left you speechless. Before the RFA, before Zen, you had felt so alone. No one had ever really given you the time of day to show you were appreciated, but now it was all you heard from the members of the RFA. It was all you heard from Zen.

He didn’t give you the time to respond with much before he was leaning into you with a kiss. It was nothing like your previous soft morning peck. This kiss was long, and it was passionate. What you liked most though was that you could still feel him smiling into you. He somehow managed to be absolutely adorable in his mannerisms, even when you thought he was going to knock you off the chair with how forceful he was. When you had first met, he had described himself as a beast, and you knew now he wasn’t joking, but he was a gentle beast, an almost clumsy beast, and an incredibly cute one too. Even when he was trying so hard to be powerful and strong, he was just the cutest thing ever to you. Even at such an early hour, you couldn’t resist his advances. His aroma was intoxicating. His lips were soft as silk. His touch was uncharacteristically gentle. You two were so close that you almost felt like one being, one entity. 

When he finally broke the kiss, his face almost a crimson red, you got to see that smile again that you loved so much. He looked almost embarrassed, as if he was a kid trying to make sense of his first kiss. “Maybe we should stop here.” He muttered, fidgeting with his thumbs and breaking eye contact. “You know if we keep this up I’ll wind up making us miss rehearsal, and all that you worked for will be for nothing. I am a beast after all.”

“Zen?” you started.

“Yes love.”

“I love you.”


	2. Yoosung

For once, instead of waking up to a loud alarm and a blonde mess of hair resting on your shoulder, you woke up to sunlight filling the room and the sounds of the world waking up. Birds were chirping and fluttering through the trees, dogs were barking as their owners left them for the day, and children were skipping down your block laughing on their way to school. Where you would normally turn to attempt to wake up your smaller husband was an empty space, now filled with your tiny cat, Lisa, stretching out in all her glory. Today Yoosung finally had a day off, which didn’t come often, but where was he? You were convinced that he would sleep an entire 24 hours straight if he had the chance, but here you were waking up alone in bed. What time was it? You turned to face the clock on your nightstand. It was only 9 A.M. Where was your husband?

It took months of convincing just to get Yoosung to take one day off work. This wasn’t surprising coming from the man who seriously considered staying blind in his left eye because he was afraid to leave the clinic for a month to recover from surgery, but that was your husband alright. This was the man who would eat pre-packaged food alone for weeks straight if you let him, but preached to owners about feeding their pets high quality diets. He was the person who stressed the importance of vaccinating your animals, but couldn’t remember the last time he went to the doctor for a checkup himself. You were convinced sometimes that he cared about the animals’ health more than his own, but he would always assure you that wasn’t the case. You tried so hard to believe him, but he didn’t make it easy.

That being said, you loved him more than anything, weird quirks and intense work ethic included. Since the first party, you and Yoosung had been almost inseparable. You moved to a bigger apartment, became parents to Jumin’s surprise kitten, and when Yoosung wasn’t studying or eventually working, you spent all of your time together. The only thing was, Yoosung was working all the time. Of course, you understood animals don’t plan their emergencies around your scheduled days off or the end of your shift, but you missed him nonetheless. Even him getting home early enough to watch a movie together was a treat, and he usually didn’t stay awake for the whole thing anyway. When you finally convinced him to take a day off, he didn’t give in because he was stressed or tired, he gave in because you missed him.

After a while of checking your phone in bed and cuddling up with Lisa, you heard the door to your apartment creak open. Your husband walked through the doorway whistling the theme song for his favorite video game, and it sounded as if he was carrying some packages. You thought you should get up to greet him, and maybe offer some help, but before you could act the door to your bedroom slowly opened and your husband peeked in, smiling upon finding you awake.

“Ah sweetheart, you’re finally awake!” Yoosung almost sang as he walked over to join you back in bed. “I went to feed Lisa because she was complaining as always, but then I realized we had no cat food and went to pick some up.” He paused for a second to kick his shoes off and flop down in bed next to you. “But I really didn’t want to get up. I wanted to stay with you in bed.”

You sat up a bit to run your fingers through his blonde hair, your husband leaning into your touch with a smile. “I thought it was unlike you to get up before noon unprompted.” You teased. “What do you want to do today?”

Yoosung snickered in response. “Well first I thought of all the new places we could try to eat, maybe we could take a walk in the park or check out one of the museums you’ve been telling me about.” Your husband paused, looking away from you bashfully. “But I’m so comfortable just staying here with you, can we just stay in bed forever? You look so cute, I just want to stay here with you.”

“Yoosung,” you started. “You already woke up and got dressed to go to the store. Look at this cat,” You gestured to Lisa. “She is going to be mad if you stay in bed all day and don’t feed her, especially after she heard you walk through the door with a big new bag of food.”

Yoosung sighed in defeat. “Alright you win, or I guess Lisa wins. Either way I just want to spend the day with you.” He propped himself up, stretching in preparation to start the rest of his day. “I’ll go start breakfast in the kitchen. Join me in a few?”

“I’ll be right there.” You replied with a yawn, watching him slowly disappear from the bedroom. You stretched your arms and legs, and Lisa followed suit in similar cat-like motions. In all reality, you had no complaints about spending the day in bed with Yoosung, but you didn’t want a perfectly beautiful day to go to waste. He was normally trapped in the clinic, so there was no need for him to trap himself at home. It took you a bit, but eventually you slid your slippers on and sauntered towards the kitchen. By this time, the house was starting to fill with the aroma of pancakes cooking, bacon sizzling, and coffee brewing. You were so glad you married a good cook.

“Can I help you, love?” you asked. Absorbed in his work, Yoosung jumped when he heard your voice, causing the both of you to break out into laughter. Eventually he responded with a “No thank you,” and you settled to watch him from one of the tall kitchen chairs. Lisa joined you of course, jumping up on the seat where your husband would normally sit, and eventually walking across the table to rub up under your chin. No matter how much you tried to train her, she walked all over you and Yoosung. Eventually it became pointless to even try anymore and you settled for your furniture being a cat’s playground, with any useful function to you being secondary. You concluded in the messenger that it was because she was Jumin’s originally. Everyone else sent strings of emojis in agreement, although Jumin didn’t see the humor in it. He didn’t see the humor in many things.

Before you knew it, Yoosung was sitting across from you. The cat had been shooed from the table and two plates filled with delicious food, as well as two matching mugs filled with freshly brewed coffee, took her place. From day one, Yoosung promised to cook for you and make coffee for you, and he kept his promises. The barista club at his university must have really been a great help, because Yoosung made one of the best cups of coffee you had ever had, if not the best. When he was still studying, you would joke about how if everything didn’t work out he could always start a coffee shop. Of course, you knew everything would work out, but you also knew that Yoosung could start a great business if he put his mind to it. He was a man of many talents.

“Thank you for the breakfast, Yoosung.” You said, taking in all the sights and smells in from in front of you. “It looks so good. I love your cooking always, but you make the best breakfast.”

“You’re welcome! But you don’t have to praise me like that, I know it’s not super fancy but I just wanted to do something nice for you.” Your husband reached his hand over to rest on yours. His lavender eyes, hiding behind his crimson-framed glasses, seemed to sparkle in the sunlight coming through the open window, and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Despite the fact that you were married, he still seemed to get flustered over the slightest touch. It was adorable. “I’m so happy to be here with you this morning.” He said, a shy smile creeping up on his lips. “I love you, you know.” He looked down, brushing his messy blonde hair from his eyes. “I wish I could spend every morning, no every moment, here with you just cooking for you and taking care of you and telling you how much I love you.”

You lifted his hand from yours, intertwining your fingers and making your husband squirm. You never understood why he was so easily embarrassed, but you’d be lying if you said you didn’t think it was adorable. “Yoosung, I love you too.” You started. “You sound like such a cute puppy when you talk like that.”

“Hey, do you really think I’m cute? I think I’m more strong, like a knight or a warrior.” The blush creeped up even further on his face, darkening to a deeper shade of red and coating the tips of his ears. “Plus,” he added in a half-whisper. “You shouldn’t compare me to a puppy when Lisa is around she may not like that.” 

Lisa looked up to meet Yoosung’s gaze with a soft meow. “See?” Yoosung pointed out. “Lisa makes the rules, there are no puppies in this house.” Of course, he realized that the only reason Lisa looked up at him was because she heard her name and was hoping for food, but he tried to use her indiscernible noises to prove his point.

“Alright, no puppies, but you’re still cute. You’re adorable actually, but you can still be strong and adorable at the same time.”

“Fine, I guess I can’t argue with that, but let’s eat.”

You ate mostly in silence, aside from the occasional pleas from Lisa to share what was on your plates. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to talk, or that you had nothing left to say, but you were just so hungry and Yoosung’s cooking was so good that it would have to wait a little bit. The pancakes were the perfect amount of fluffy and the bacon was crispy just as you liked it. The coffee was fantastic and really woke you up. You laughed though, because Yoosung had mentioned getting matching mugs before the two of you even met in person and you still used the ones he picked out to this day. They had paw prints on them of course, in a rainbow of different colors. When you’re married to a veterinarian, most of what you own has paw prints on it.

It didn’t take long for breakfast to be finished, although Lisa still pleaded for her share even after the plates were clean. You abruptly stood up, attempting to collect the dishes to clean up before Yoosung offered to do the exact same thing, but of course he tried to stop you. He always did.

“What are you doing? I’ll take care of the dishes.” The blonde now stood up too, attempting to swipe the dishes from your hands.

“Don’t worry about it, Yoosung,” you replied. “I’ll clean up if you can just feed Lisa before she goes crazy. Then you should relax and we’ll do something fun later. I don’t want you to work too hard today, you already do so much for me.”

“No way, I can’t let you clean up my mess!” The blonde started to playfully argue with you, but you continued to collect the dishes and bring them over to the sink, ignoring his nonsense. Of course, he followed you over to the sink anyway, and then Lisa followed too, because she thought she could get something out of any commotion.

“Baby please,” Yoosung cooed, resting his head on your shoulder as you started the task at hand. “I feel so good when I take care of you. I don’t want you to have to lift a finger.” He wrapped his arms around your waist, humming into the crook of your neck. He tried to be suave, but you could feel his face slowly growing warmer with the physical contact. You didn’t even have to look at him to know he was blushing.

Since you were perfectly capable, and since two could play at that game, you ignored him, humming the same tune he had hummed when he walked in the door earlier. He still stood there, swaying back and forth, sighing contently, watching you work. You were sure he had forgotten why he was there in the first place at this point and just enjoyed watching you as you enjoyed watching him. Lisa jumped up on the counter too, which Yoosung didn’t seem to notice, but you noted that it was a recipe for disaster and waited to see how it played out. Cats and water usually didn’t mix well, and Lisa wasn’t exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. It was only a matter of time before your curious cat turned your moment of domesticity into something that would probably be really funny.

Lisa decided that moment should be sooner than later, and out of curiosity decided that she just had to hit the button on the hose attachment you never used. Apparently, the button was more sensitive than you thought, because just one tap from a light kitten paw sent a stream of icy water spraying at Yoosung’s face. Before you knew it, you were on the floor laughing, Lisa had startled herself so much that she found higher ground on the top of the fridge, and Yoosung was on the floor with you. For a second, you thought your husband might have been more startled than Lisa was, but it only took a quick second for him to join you, laughing to the point where you were both almost unable to breathe. You could definitely feel yourself crying, and Yoosung probably was too, although you couldn’t tell where the tears ended and the water began.

Yoosung saw his opportunity to flip the situation to his favor, and while you were so absorbed in laughter he pinned you to the ground, grinding his hips into yours. This was the dominant side of Yoosung, a side you rarely saw, and when you did see it you still couldn’t shake how charming and adorable that face was, even though his actions tried to tell you otherwise. Still, you only ceased laughing briefly enough to use your sleeve to mop the water off of his face, and then you were laughing again, and he was laughing on top of you. You could tell he wanted so badly to use your moment of weakness to show off how strong and masculine he could be, but your laughter was infectious, he couldn’t help himself.

He also couldn’t help the kiss that came next. What started as soft devolved into something sloppy and passionate. He went from your lips to your neck, leaving a path of messy kisses down to your collarbone. Still, you were laughing, and he was laughing in between kissing you, and you couldn’t get it out of your head how hot this was. You rolled up your hips to meet his, feeling a bulge forming in his pants that you were pretty sure wasn’t there when he was watching you wash dishes before. His breath hitched and he looked down at you, motionless for a second, but then he continued his work on your lips, and then your neck. Your hands found your way to the waistband of his pants, tugging a bit, and then stopping completely, moving to his face and cupping his cheeks with your hands, causing him to briefly stop what he was doing and look into your eyes.

“Maybe,” you started, with an even bigger smirk than before. “We should take this to somewhere else, anywhere else than the kitchen floor really.”

At this point Yoosung was crimson all over, and his eyes that were once filled with innocence were now filled with what seemed like an animalistic passion. You didn’t know how, or why, but somehow those amethyst eyes said so much. He couldn’t speak much, he just nodded fervently. He scrambled to his feet, helping you up in the process, and you both returned to the smiling, giggling messes you were a few seconds ago. He looked you over happily, letting out a small hum, and intertwined his fingers in yours, moving you closer to plant a small kiss on your forehead before slowly pulling you back towards the bedroom he never wanted to leave in the first place.

“Yoosung?”

“Hmm?” he answered, unwilling to let his thoughts gather enough to form words.

“I love you.”

Lisa meowed.


	3. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets pretty nsfw, and is my first attempt at writing such, but I couldn't help it since seven is my favorite. Seven's real name is included but that's it, spoiler wise. Enjoy!

Most nights were like this, or technically most mornings were like this, where the darkness engulfed your room with only a bright laptop screen illuminating your boyfriend’s tired golden eyes. You were usually lulled asleep by the sound of light fingers tapping keys, tired grunts, and cracking knuckles. The nights where you had trouble falling asleep Seven still continued to work, even when your cat clock, fashioned by Seven himself of course, read times like two or three in the morning. It seemed that Seven was always doing something important, whether it was for the RFA, his job, or his brother. You always tried to call him over to spend time with you, or just to lay in bed and watch a movie, but you rarely succeeded. You normally fell asleep alone in bed and woke up alone too. You weren’t sure if your boyfriend ever slept.

This night started no different than the rest. The room was quiet except for Seven’s various at-work noises. It was early, but you had decided to sit in bed and read a book with nothing else better to do, but the book didn’t hold your attention for long. Your eyes kept drifting to Seven, exhausted and restless but still working. You watched him stretch and fidget with his fingers when he wasn’t typing away. Occasionally he would remove his yellow glasses and rub his jaded eyes. He would run his fingers through his messy amber hair in frustration. Did he even realize you were so intently watching him? You could tell he needed a break, and although he would refuse to admit it you knew that he would do anything to make you happy. Now you just needed to formulate a plan.

Luckily for you, your plan came right to you. Seven closed his laptop abruptly and louder than usual and sauntered over to the bed, almost throwing himself down on the soft blankets without a word. He buried his face in a pillow and reached out his hand blindly, searching for your own, and when he found it he used his thumb to draw circles on your palm and absentmindedly played with your fingers. You would have never guessed when you had first started chatting with him, but Seven was really affectionate.

“Saeyoung, are you alright?” you asked. The mention of his real name gave him goosebumps no matter how many times you said it. He could never get used to it. 

Seven sat up, crossing his legs and locking eyes with you, still playing with your hand without a thought. “Work is hard and never-ending.” He paused for a brief second and let out a loud yawn. “I just needed to take a five-minute break and figured I’d sit with you for a bit. What are you reading? Is it any good?”

It took you a second to remember that you were even reading to begin with. You were so absorbed watching your boyfriend that you had only barely gotten through the first few pages, and you didn’t remember anything that you had read. “It’s nothing special, but what are you working on? Can’t you afford more than five minutes?”

Seven looked away bashfully. “It’s a long story, but I’ve been working on a bunch of bug fixes and updates for the RFA messenger. I want to make your job easier.”

“That can’t be it.” you started. “You look way too tired for that to be it.”

“Well, I’ve been trying to track Saeran again. I mean, at least I know he’s not stuck with Vanderwood anymore, but I have to find him. I need to find him. I keep getting so close and he just keeps slipping away.” He stopped playing with your hand at this point and was absolutely still, still not making eye contact. “And on top of that, Jumin has me looking for traces of V. You know that’s the last thing I want to do, but I know he has more answers than he gave us, and I can’t refuse Jumin after all he’s done for me.”

You lifted Seven’s hand, the one he had previously been using to toy with your own, and brought it to your lips, leaving a trail of soft kisses on your boyfriend. Seven blushed, but pulled his hand away after a moment, rejecting your affectionate advances.

“Sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve this.” he almost whispered. “Sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve you.”

“Saeyoung,” you began, heartbroken. “Why would you even say that?”

“I couldn’t even save my brother. I’ve been looking for him for what feels like forever. I thought I was an expert at these kinds of things, but I feel so lost. Every new hope leads to a new end. How can I be strong for you when I can’t even be strong for myself?”

You were speechless for a moment, as you always were when Seven was vulnerable with you. The truth was that Seven deserved this and more. He deserved everything he ever wanted. You just had a hard time conveying that with words sometimes, especially when it came from out of the blue.

Seven leaned forward resting his head on your shoulder. You sat there for a while in silence, running your fingers through his hair, trailing your fingers up and down his back under his oversized hoodie, doing anything you could in an attempt to soothe him and let him relax. 

“You know I love you, Seven.” You moved your hands to cup your boyfriend’s cheeks, and he looked up at you with an almost solemn expression. “I have never met anyone who does more for others. You are trying your hardest, and I promise you will get where you need to be if you have patience and keep trying.” You planted a kiss on your boyfriend’s forehead, and his eyes fluttered closed. He let out a content hum.

“Thank you, beautiful.” Seven muttered. “What would I ever do without you to bring me back down to earth?”

“Well, you would probably have way more mental breakdowns.” you teased.

“Hey,” Seven said with a smile. “That’s not very nice. I mean it’s accurate, but that doesn’t make it nice.” He inched forward, shifting his weight to his knees and using his arms to lightly push you down to the bed, earning a giggle in return. He loomed over you now. His eyes were still tired, but the sadness that once saturated them has turned into something passionate. You met his gaze with an equal desire and used his hoodie to your advantage, taking a tight hold of the loose fabric around his neck to bring him closer to you until you could feel his every breath on your skin.

“I don’t mean to make light of what you said, Seven.” You felt a chill as you looked him over with anticipation. “But you are amazing. I tell you this every day and it never changes. I wish you would stop being so hard on yourself.”

Seven smirked, and his skin started to blush a light rosy color, starting with his ears. You loved how pink his ears got when he was flustered. You loved it that he got flustered at all, actually. Of course, anyone on the outside saw Seven as some sort of smooth criminal, but you knew just how to make him fall apart. It was pretty easy, actually, despite his cool guy attitude.

“Ah, I just,” You could see Seven losing more control of his thoughts as he stumbled on his words. “I never thought I would- “ You cut Seven off abruptly by leaning up to bridge the gap between your already close lips. Your sudden advancement made him go tense at first, but he soon melted into your kiss. It was soft and loving, but it lingered for quite some time. Eventually Seven broke away from your lips, leaving kisses on your forehead and your neck, before moving gently down to your collarbone. His hands moved to your hips, gently grazing your sides. He was being uncharacteristically gentle, taking his time to savor every part of you, but you were having none his slow act. You were ready to make him come undone.

“These are getting in the way, Seven.” you commented, removing the glasses framing your boyfriend’s loving eyes and placing them on the nightstand. You used your free hands to slip his hoodie from his shoulders, leaving just his red undershirt. He stopped his work and moved his gaze up to your face, observing you intently for a moment before pulling you into a deeper and passionate kiss with one hand still steady on your hips and the other moving up your shirt. His tongue moved deeper into your mouth, causing you to let out a muffled moan. You felt yourself start to let go but struggled to regain some sort of control over the situation. You reached down to the hem of his shirt, giving it a light tug in a haphazard attempt to initiate its removal.

Seven barely broke the kiss for a moment and let out a light chuckle, leaning down to kiss you once again before hastily removing his shirt. He was straddling you now, looking down on you with a purposeful golden gaze, while you were only just leaning up against the few pillows scattered by the headboard of the bed. You could feel his lower regions harden as he was now putting some weight on you. You reached your fingers to the waistband of his pants and tugged. You were getting impatient.

“Ahh, my princess,” he began. His words made him seem like he was in control but his now crimson blush and shy smile told you otherwise. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Let’s take care of you first.”

Seven gently reached down, pulling your oversized shirt, that you of course stole from him at some point, over your head. As you were pinned underneath him, he resumed kissing you, starting sloppily on your lips until he was licking and sucking his way down to your collarbone, leaving marks in every spot possible as if it showed ownership over you. With another brief pause he was taking off your bra, or he was attempting to. You giggled at him as his hands fumbled with the latch, not even coming close to getting it undone. Of course, after a while you pushed his arms away and took care of it yourself. It only took you a brief second, and as you threw your bra to the end of the bed you were met with an “Ahhh, now you’re making me look bad.”

Seven resumed his work, except now that your chest was exposed he would move from your lips to your collarbones to your nipples, biting and sucking his was around your body, causing you to let out quiet moans. You could feel him smile any time you would let out a noise or squirm under his touch. Your body grew warm with your growing need, and as your boyfriend would grind his hips into yours you could feel the bulge in his pants was even harder than before. 

He paused his work again to remove your sweatpants, this time he was successful in untying the knotted waistband and shimmying them down your hips, throwing them across the room with not a care as to where they landed. You were left in nothing but your lace panties now, black to match your bra that was long gone. Instead of continuing his work he paused for a second, looking you up and down, a sly smile spreading across his face. “You are gorgeous.” Seven gushed, almost breathlessly.

“And I’m yours.” you replied, undoing his pants and sliding them off to reveal his boxers, which were of course covered in a ridiculous cat pattern. They pretty much screamed Seven’s name.

“Ahh, what did I do to get so lucky?” Seven asked rhetorically, but you were tired of the talk and barely let him finish his question before you cut him off with another sloppy kiss. This time he was the one moaning into your mouth. Your hips were clashing together at this point, the friction driving you both wild and the thin cloth barriers between the two of you driving you even crazier. 

Seven quickly broke the kiss to slip his boxers off and slide your panties down to your knees. You did the rest of the work and shimmied them down to your feet, kicking them off. He couldn’t take waiting anymore. He wanted to watch you really squirm and beg for him. “You turn me on so much.” Seven almost growled. He moved his free hands to your thighs, gently parting your legs and moving his head between them. He was sloppy at first, his tongue wandering in all different directions with no clear end goal, but he quickly found his rhythm, causing you to shudder and let out a long moan. As he picked up his pace you brought your hips closer to his face in an attempt to match his rhythm of licking and sucking. Occasionally, he would move to your inner thighs, if only to make you whine as the loss of friction so he could start all over again.

“Ahh, Saeyoung…” you began in a low whimper. Your boyfriend shuddered at the mention of his name again, meeting your eyes with his but not stopping his work. “Saeyoung I’m close, stop. I want you, all of you.”

The sudden loss of his touch drove you crazy and you let out a soft whine. Seven grinned, leaving one last gentle kiss on your lips before leaving his position and moving to the other side of the bed, throwing open another nightstand drawer and reaching inside. He pulled out a condom and hastily ripped open the wrapper. You watched as he prepared himself, observing the soft curves of his body, his muscular frame, and your favorite part, his perfectly shaped ass. He noticed you watching and let out a soft chuckle, quickly diving back into the bed to resume what the both of you had started.

He began to position himself above you as you waited in anticipation, but quickly paused and met your gaze, wanting to ask a question but unable to gather his thoughts enough to form coherent sentences. You nodded fervently, signaling him to continue. Seven kissed you once more, and you felt his lips against yours curving up into a smile. 

You soon feel him insert himself in, slowly at first with a groan. Without a second to waste he pulled himself out and thrusted back in, switching his positioning every few thrusts until he earned an “Ah, yes, Saeyoung right there. Keep going.”

He picked up a steady pace, starting to let out soft moans which caused you to do the same, leaning down to bite on your shoulder, your collarbone, your neck. After a minute or two he quickened his pace, becoming more desperate but still holding onto his rhythm and giving you exactly what you needed. Seven shouted your name between moans and the pace was almost too much for you. You grabbed at his hair, dug your nails into his back, and did anything you could in an attempt to hold onto this feeling of absolute bliss. His thrusts became even more intense and the sound of your name between rugged moans drove you to the edge.

“Saeyoung!” As you screamed your boyfriend’s name, you were met with a loud moan and after a handful more of haphazard thrusts he was gone too, panting and shaking and whining from the sensation.

He pulled out and sat up just long enough to pull the condom off and toss it in the nearby trash, rolling over to face you and wrap his arms around you, holding you close. You both laid there, in the wake of your orgasm, chests heaving and minds racing, unable to make sense of the whirlwind of sensations you just experienced. Seven buried his face into your hair, humming to himself, trailing his fingers gently up and down your back.

“Saeyoung?” you began. You were met with a sheepish smile from your boyfriend.

“Yes, my dear?”

“I love you so much.” 

Seven’s face beamed with love. “I love you too. I’ll always stay by your side no matter what. Thank you for being here for me always.” He leaned into you, pressing soft kisses on your forehead, still unable to get enough of you until he drifted off to sleep, letting out a small snore and pulling you closer unconsciously. You smiled, realizing that this was the first time you had shared a bed with your sleeping boyfriend in weeks, and let your bliss lull you into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Jumin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on Jumin's chapter! I've been finished with his route for a while now, but preparing for finals and projects is kicking my butt. Enjoy!

5:00 A.M. It was barely morning in your eyes, although for many the day had already begun. A purple hue made its way through the blinds, just barely illuminating your room, and the lights from passing cars and nearby buildings made dancing shadows on your walls. You blinked a few times, eyes tired from sleep, and let out a loud yawn, earning a quiet groan in return. It took you a second to realize, but for once you weren’t in bed alone. Of course, Jumin was hard to ignore with his heavy arm draped lazily over your torso and face buried in the crook of your neck, but you were so used to him not being there that it took you a second to come to your senses. His slow breaths signaled that he was still asleep, and you smiled at the thought of waking up before him for once. Since you had been together, you had almost never woken up before him. Playing such a vital role in C&R didn’t leave many days for the two of you to sleep in together, but Jumin made it up to you with neatly written notes on your bedside table, or successions of voice messages for when you woke up. He never disrupted your sleep because he knew how much mornings did not agree with you, but for him you couldn’t return the favor.

You started by turning over to face your husband, earning a subtle huff but still not awakening him. You smiled at his messy bed hair and peaceful expression. Normally, you either saw Jumin in a full suit or nothing at all, so the striped pajamas you had gotten him for Christmas were a nice change of scenery. You moved the fabric up gently, still trying not to disturb him, and started lazily drawing patterns across his arms with the tips of your fingers, earning a slight upturn of his lips. Eventually you moved a hand under his shirt, leaving light scratches up and down his chest and stomach. Then you moved your hands upwards, moving your fingers lazily between his neck and collarbone. You assumed it was ticklish from the flinch he gave you, but his breathing signaled he was still, in fact, asleep. You moved your hands to his hair, brushing unruly strands from his eyes and running your fingers gently along his scalp. This earned you a content hum, and he groggily pulled you closer. Was he really still sleeping?

You couldn’t help it, when you cupped his face with one hand and moved your thumb over the soft skin on his cheeks, you just had to kiss him, just once, alright maybe twice. Actually, you gave him one for each cheek, a decent few on his forehead, and you were nearing his nose when his cloudy gray eyes fluttered open, his normal stoic expression completely vanished, a soft smile forming on his pink lips. “Good morning, my love.” He started, barely avoiding being cut off by your lips on his own. He kissed back in an almost lazy fashion, barely awake himself. His hands moved to your hips, pulling you closer, and Jumin began to take more control as the last traces of sleep left his body. His lips moved in a more purposeful manner, yet he seemed slower and almost more nonchalant than usual. Not that you minded, you liked carefree Jumin. You could feel his lips curled up in a slight smile as he continued to kiss you, eventually moving away from your lips to kiss your forehead, your cheeks, any exposed skin he could get to. Somehow in moments like these, he managed to take absolute control while still maintaining his gentle disposition.

And then as soon as the kiss started it was over, your husband inching further away from your face to gaze into your eyes, his grip still tight on your waist. Nothing was said for a while, not that it needed to be. The purple hue within your room had turned to an orange haze as the world started to wake up with you and your husband, leaving his eyes sparkling in the traces of light. Jumin’s hair was still askew, if anything it was worse than before, and yet in this moment he looked more striking than you had ever seen him. Maybe striking wasn’t the word, but he almost seemed more innocent. It was as if, even if only for a moment, the worries and stresses of everyday life and business had left him and all that mattered was the two of you, in this moment, together. 

“And what has woken you up so early, my love?” Jumin almost whispered, his voice still carrying his last traces of drowsiness. “Usually I don’t get to see much of you before I leave, let alone be woken up in such an endearing fashion.”

You planted your unfinished kiss on your husband’s nose, a quiet hum escaping his lips. “I’m not sure why I’m awake this early.” You admitted. “I think it was just my body’s way of telling me I needed to see you before you left today.”

“Ah,” Jumin started. “I appreciate the sentiment of course, I always cherish any extra time I get to spend with my beautiful wife, but I hope I haven’t disturbed your rest.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle, because if anyone had disturbed anyone’s rest, it was you who has disturbed Jumin. He gave you a quizzical look at first, not sure what to make of your sudden laughter, but he soon found himself smiling just because you were. Jumin pulled you closer, hands firmly on your hips, and softly kissed your forehead. “I’m glad to see you this morning, my dear.” You moved closer, resting your head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. He observed you for a moment before adding “Perhaps I should just stay in bed with you this morning?”

“Jumin Han,” you scolded lightheartedly. “I love you so, so, much, and I love seeing you in the morning, but I will not be held accountable for your irresponsible actions.”

“Perhaps I should ask Elizabeth the 3rd?” Jumin retorted. Unfortunately, you knew he was only barely joking, as there were times you were sure he valued the opinion of the cat over your own. “Elizabeth?” he called, speaking a bit louder now so that his voice would reach the other room. His call was followed by a light thud, and the sound of a bell, one that you knew was attached to a very fancy collar on a very fancy feline, quickly approaching. She never failed to come when Jumin called, being that he spoiled her any chance he got. Before you knew it, there was a white cat in your bed, and although she was an elegant looking animal she looked quite silly trying to push herself into the small space between you and Jumin.

“Ah, this is quite the morning. My two favorite women are here to greet me before I have even left the comfort of my own bed.” Jumin stroked Elizabeth’s soft fur, causing her to purr in response, and looked up at you with almost pleading eyes. “Are you sure, that it is not possible for me to stay here with you today? I’m sure that most of my responsibilities will be fine if left for just one day.”

“Jumin, as much as I love you, I cannot possibly let you add more stress to everyone’s work day just because you were comfortable in bed.” You noticed a slight frown forming, causing you to add “But I promise I do love your company, so very much.”

“Very well then.” he stated, very matter-of-factly. “Will you allow me just five more minutes?” You giggled in response, and your laughter that he did not quite understand was contagious to him. He shifted his positioning so that he was leaning on his elbows, causing Elizabeth to stir impatiently and remove herself from the increasingly smaller space between the two of you, trotting elegantly back towards the direction she came. Jumin looked down on you, his face beaming, as if you were the most precious thing he had ever laid his eyes upon. You were laughing still, when he came crashing down on you, his forceful self now much more apparent. 

You still giggled though, in between the pauses he would take to look at you, or to kiss somewhere else, your cheeks, your neck, your collarbone. You ran your hands through his hair, and when you had enough of him kissing and biting your neck, leaving obvious marks as physical evidence, you gently cupped his cheeks to move his face closer to yours. When you met his loving gaze, you found yourself dissolving back into your fit of smiling and giggling. You pulled him down to you this time, your lips meeting his. 

He broke the kiss, much too soon by your standards, causing you to let out a teasing whine. You moved your hands to his chest, feeling up and down over the soft cloth of his shirt, letting your fingers trail to the waistband of his pants. You gave a joking tug, and he looked down at you with an almost predatory smile.

“You tell me not to stay, and yet here you are inviting me to stay longer with your actions.” Jumin’s voice was an almost growl now. He was mere centimeters from you, and you could feel his breath warm on your face as he spoke. “Now, what part of you shall I trust, your actions or your words?”

“We have all the time in the world.” You interrupted your own thought with a soft peck on his lips. “Work is important. You should probably start getting ready or else I’ll feel bad for making you late.”

“Alright, but only because I don’t want you feeling badly.” Jumin stated, propping himself up and placing one final kiss on your forehead. “Since we have all the time in the world, I’ll look forward to the time we have at the end of the workday.”

Jumin inched towards the end of the bed, sitting up and stretching his arms over his head. You watched him from under the comfort of the warm mass of blankets as he stretched, similar to how Elizbeth would after a long nap. He let out a loud yawn as he slowly forced himself up and off the bed. You observed him as he striped down to nothing but his boxers, rummaging in the nearby closet for the suit he would wear that day. You noted the faint red scratches down his back that you had left nights before, and some scattered near his arm from a rather rough play session he had with Elizabeth. Everything about him was perfect, from his broad shoulders and his slender frame, to his rounded ass that you loved so much. 

Of course, he noticed you were quieter than usual and he looked over his shoulder to catch you observing. Your gaze met his graphite eyes and he chuckled himself now, his smile was warm and his expression was genuine. “My dear,” he began. “I love it when you smile at me like that. What do I do that makes so you happy?”

“Jumin,” you started, getting up from the bed yourself. “I’m smiling because I love you. I’m so happy to be able to spend time with you. And,” You were approaching him now, putting your hands out to run them down your husband’s bare chest. “You are just so incredibly handsome. How could I not smile? I am so lucky to have you.”

“Ah,” Jumin stuttered, a light rosy shade creeping up on his face. He was never the best at expressing his emotions as sincerely as he felt them, and you could tell from his expression that he was trying to gather his thoughts to form a response to your sudden outpouring. “How lucky I am to have such a sincere wife. What would I do without you?”

“What would we do without each other?” you replied. You glanced into the closet where Jumin was previously searching for his work attire. “I’ll pick out your tie today, Jumin, so you can think of me while you’re working.”

Jumin looked at you with complete adoration. “I think of you always, are you sure this isn’t just because I’m running late already?” Jumin asked, although he already knew the answer.

“That is part of it, of course.” Your husband nodded in return, quickly picking out a suit as you picked a tie to match. You went for the same one most of the time, it was your favorite, which means it had become his favorite too. It was striped, although barely. Darker gray on top of an even darker gray gave it the appearance of being almost solid black, but if you looked at it the right way, the pattern stood out at you. It was subtle, of course Jumin wasn’t the one to own anything bold, but it was elegant nonetheless, perfect for your husband.

You watched as Jumin got dressed, a much more painstaking process than when you would throw on sweatpants to work at home or a dress for one of your date nights. As he buttoned his final buttons, you fashioned his tie around his neck, giving it a light tug as you finished. He looked perfect, and he always looked perfect, but you would never get over how handsome he was.

You used his tie as leverage to pull him closer into a deeper kiss. You knew you had just been complaining about him being late, but you couldn’t help it. He returned the kiss with equal passion, backing you up against the wall. He kissed you diligently, working open your lips and earning a slight moan from you with his tongue. He bit down lightly on your bottom lip, causing you to wince at the sensation, and continued to work on your lips with his own. The kiss was longer than those from before, deeper than those from before, more passionate than those from before. Just as you felt Jumin start to lose control he snapped out of it, quickly breaking the kiss.

“I’d say I need to punish you for that,” he growled, almost menacingly. “But I truly am running late at this point. If you are so concerned about the workload of my employees, and I’m sure your fellow RFA member Jaehee, then I suggest you quit while you’re ahead, my dear.”

“We’ll have to save that punishment for later, then.” you remarked with a wink.

“Very well.” Jumin stated, tightening his tie and fixing his now slightly disheveled suit. “I look forward to it.” He ended his sentence with one last kiss to your forehead. “Unfortunately, I must finish getting ready so I can get going now, but I won’t stop thinking about you waiting for me when I get home. I love you.”

“I love you too, Jumin.”

You swore from that moment on you would make a habit of waking up earlier more often.


	5. Saeran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on Saeran's chapter again, finals are really kicking my butt at this point. This might be the last chapter I can post until mid May, but then I'll be pumping them out with some new stuff hopefully. Saeran's chapter is pretty short but I think it wraps itself up nicely. Enjoy!

You awoke with a start to the sound of heavy breathing and the restless rustling of the sheets. Your room was dark still, but with a few blinks you were able to make out the shadow of a figure sitting straight up next to you in bed, his fists balled up clenching the sheets, his whole form shaking to the point where he almost looked like a broken machine. The faint light from the numbers on your alarm clock casted a slight green glow on his silhouette. It was barely three in the morning. You laid motionless for a moment, trying to gather your thoughts enough to be of any help, but you found it a bit difficult after being abruptly awoken. You weren’t even able to open your mouth to speak before a large hand reached out, forcefully grabbing your arm that was tangled up in the sheets, causing you to let out a soft yelp. 

And with that yelp he let go, but he still didn’t speak. There was still no sound other than irregular, rapid breaths. You could tell that Saeran didn’t mean to grab you, let alone hurt you. He was just searching for something tangible to bring him back to reality. Your wrist just happened to be the first thing to find his grip. You turned over and flicked on the lamp placed on your nightstand, the sudden brightness causing you to squint, but the white-haired man next to you remained unphased. He glanced over at you quickly, pupils wide, but looked away almost instantly. His whole body was glistening with sweat and any color that he once had had drained from his face. He was panicking, to the point where his anxiety felt like it was rolling off of him in waves. You felt your own heart rate increase as you watched him, plotting a plan of action in your head, and a second backup in case the first one fell through. This was a familiar scene for Saeran, and for you as well, and although you hated to see him like this you found some peace in knowing that you could be here to bring him down from it. Someone had to make up for all the time he had spent afraid and alone.

You sat up slowly, still keeping your distance from him in an attempt not to startle him or push him even further into the darkness you wanted so badly to shake from him. “Saeran,” you almost whispered, gaining another quick, wide-eyed look in your direction. “It’s ok if you can’t talk to me, but can you try to breathe with me? Let’s take some deep breaths.” You watched his chest rise and fall as he tried to mimic you, wildly at first, no different than before, but he soon gained some sort of control. His breaths started to come at a steadier pace, but his body was still shaking. It seemed almost as if he wasn’t even there. There was nothing but emptiness behind his gaze.

“Saeran,” you started again, speaking his name in a soothing tone. “There’s nothing to be afraid of. It’s just you and me here. You’re safe.” You shifted so that you were sitting directly in front of him, and his eyes met yours for a longer period now. “You’re safe.” you repeated. Saeran let out a loud shaky, exhale. 

“I’m safe.” he muttered, almost inaudibly in reply. He sat still, focusing on his breathing and not saying much more. Slowly, the life started to come back to his mint colored eyes and his shaking started to leave his body, eventually reduced to a barely noticeable tremble. You reached out to hold his hands in yours, and he accepted without hesitation or attempt to pull away. You ran your fingers over his palms in different patterns, giving a gentle squeeze occasionally just so he had something else to focus on. You felt him become less stiff as his own grip loosened, his hands becoming more malleable as yours continuously danced around his fingers and palms.

Just as things seemed to be improving and the situation seemed to be in check, just as you thought you could talk about it and further reassure your boyfriend, Saeran collapsed into your chest with a loud sob. He buried his face into your nightshirt, his hands leaving yours to grip at the fabric of your shirt. “Fuck,” he began. “This fucking sucks. I am so worthless and weak and stupid. This always happens. I don’t deserve this. They were right.” He paused briefly, another sob escaping his lips. “Rika was right.”

The words stung. You felt a chill down your spine as you realized the magnitude of what he had said, but you couldn’t take the time to process it. You couldn’t sit there and feel grief over something you barely experienced a fraction of. Saeran had lived the entire nightmare start to finish. “No, Saeran.” you pleaded. “Baby, you are so wrong. Saeran listen to me.” You held him as close as humanly possible, your head resting on top of his as he continued to cry, letting out squeaks and sobs and whimpers. “You have so much worth I can not even put it into words. I cherish every moment I spend with you. You’ve brought so much life to the RFA. Your brother is so much happier and whole now that you’re back. You’ve made me so happy, and you show me new amazing things about you every day. You’re my partner. I don’t know what I would do without you. How is that worthless?” 

“But I put you in danger…” Saeran’s voice trailed off as you stroked up and down his back gently. His cries were now inaudible, but you could feel his tears still soaking through your shirt.

“And Saeran, you are so far from weak.” you stated matter-of-factly. “You have stood up to so many people who have hurt you so badly and walked away and proved you could make a life for yourself and that you were better than them. I don’t know anyone else who would be able to go through what you did and walk out of it brave like you.”

“But I caused so much trouble…” his voice trailed off again as you moved to face him and plant a kiss on his forehead.

“Plus, I have never met a person further from stupid.” You almost laughed at the thought. Saeran’s intelligence seemed almost other-worldly to you, and yet he was so quick to put himself down like it was nothing but basic knowledge. “I’m convinced that the only reason your brother hasn’t challenged you to a hacking duel yet is because he knows you’d beat him.”

Saeran let out a soft chuckle. “But…” he tried to begin, but couldn’t form his own thoughts. You inched further away from him again, taking in the flecks of red throughout his snow-white hair, his tear stained cheeks, the slight upturn of his lips that he bit softly down on as he worked harder to calm himself down. You saw a spark of life return to his eyes and his face was much less pale than before. He leaned up, leaving a soft, lingering kiss on your lips. His entire face was still wet with tears, and as he pulled away you cupped his face in your hands and used your thumbs to wipe them from under his eyes. He seemed to almost melt into your touch.

“I know it will be hard to unlearn the abuse that Rika put you through.” You wanted to cry with Saeran but put all of your effort into maintaining your composure in an effort to keep things from getting any worse for him. “But you have to try, please. She was terrible to you but that does not make anything she said true. I promise that nothing she said was true. Please believe me…” You let out a loud, shaky exhale as your voice trailed off, knowing you would be unable to stop the tears once they started, and they were coming dangerously close.

“I’m sorry…” he began, but you quieted him with a finger over his lips.

“There’s no need to apologize, Saeran.” you replied. “It’s ok to not be ok sometimes.” Saeran let out a soft hum, as you pulled him closer and kissed him softly again, smiling as you felt him leaning in, wanting more.

You pulled away, and Saeran’s eyes fluttered open, meeting your gaze. Panic aside, you could tell that he was exhausted. He smiled at you weakly, but his eyes were only barely staying open, the dark circles underneath them somehow more prominent then ever. His posture was slouched, and as if that wasn’t enough he let out an accompanying yawn, rubbing his eyes after the fact. You knew from your own experience how much having a breakdown like that could drain you, even on your most well-rested days. You couldn’t imagine how Saeran felt waking up in the early hours of the morning and trying to work through the things his brain was throwing at him. “Time for bed?” you inquired playfully. Saeran almost threw himself down on the mattress in response, wordlessly shuffling under the blankets. You joined him, of course, sliding up behind him to wrap your limbs around his torso, holding him tight as he leaned into your embrace.

“Saeran, you’re safe here. I will always be here for you no matter what.” Saeran responded without a word, with a gentle squeeze to your hands that you had wrapped around him tight. You listened as his breathing became slow, the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest lulling you to sleep.

“I love you.” Saeran muttered, when you thought for sure he had been sleeping. “Thank you.”

“I love you too.”

You were unsure if he heard your response due to the quiet snore that followed, but it didn’t matter. He knew.


	6. Vanderwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said I wasn't going to write anymore until finals are over? I lied.  
> Anyway Vanderwood is referred to as they/them because their pronoun usage throughout the game is a bit wonky my brain decided that I hc them as genderqueer or nonbinary or something of the sorts.  
> This chapter is NSFW.  
> Enjoy!

Normally, you would say people were being overdramatic when they wrote about being thrown on the bed by their lover. This was a trope you found in literature all too often, especially when you stayed up late reading fanfiction on the screen of your phone that always felt too bright in your dark room. However, today Vanderwood quite literally threw you down on the bed.

“Shit, Vanderwood, are you trying to break my neck?” you teased, your head narrowly avoiding a painful collision with the headboard.

“I just,” they muttered between the sloppy kisses they were leaving down your neck. “I missed you so fucking much. I couldn’t stop thinking about the things I wanted to do to you.” They pulled away to observe you, their messy light brown hair falling on their shoulders and in their face, their clothes sloppy from whatever they were doing prior, their eyes tired but somehow fiery at the same time. “God, you are so beautiful.” Vanderwood said almost breathlessly.

You pulled them into another passionate kiss as they climbed on top of you. They forced your lips open with their tongue, earning a soft moan from you. You could feel them smirk in response as they crashed their hips down into yours. Blush crept up on your face as you felt that they were already half hard through their jeans, the friction driving you wild. You wanted so badly to slip your hands into the waistband of their pants and get down to business, but almost as if they had read your mind they grabbed your wrists in a tight grip, positioning your arms above your head and pinning them there. They moved their free hand to your hip, almost forcing you down. God, they were so strong.

The truth is, this was all happening really fast. A few minutes ago, you weren’t sure if you would ever see Vanderwood again. It wasn’t unlike them, or their partner in crime Seven, to randomly disappear for a few days to do something you never dared to ask about, but Vanderwood had gotten into the habit of leaving a note or a voicemail now that they had someone eagerly awaiting their return. Usually they did their best to keep in touch, just enough so that you would know they were alive. Then they would return home without a word and their lips would come crashing down on yours like a wild animal. This time though, it had been a whole week with no note, no contact, nothing. Seven seemed to have an inkling of what was going on and ensured you that they would be alright, but you had gotten to the point where you were even distrustful of Seven.

That was until you awoke with the start when you heard what sounded like the door being thrown open. You cautiously snuck out of bed to investigate, but you couldn’t even get out of the bedroom before Vanderwood was imposing on you, using their brute strength to put you back in the bed you had only just left.

And now that you were a bit more aware of what was going on, you noticed the scratch on their cheek still caked with dried blood, the bruises on their arms as their sleeves crept up, the bags under their eyes that made it clear that they hadn’t slept in way too long. It looked like they had been through hell. The sun was rising, and the orange glow crept up on their face, illuminating their features and making their disheveled state even more prominent. You tried to squirm away from their grasp, although they thought this was a game and gripped harder and kissed longer. 

“Vanderwood,” you began with a loud exhale when they finally broke away from your lips to resume their work on your neck. “Stop for a second.”

As if you had given a command to an obedient dog, they stopped immediately, freeing your hips from the pressure of their grip and moving the hand that pinned your wrists to brush their fingers over your cheeks. “I’m sorry,” they mumbled innocently. “Too fast? I didn’t mean to pressure you.”

You didn’t even know where to begin with your thoughts. A sense of relief that they were home and a new sense of fear of the unknown clashed in your mind, leaving you momentarily speechless. On top of it all, you felt guilty that you couldn’t keep them from harm and upset that they thought it would be ok to leave you in the dark.

“You’re quiet…” they remarked when you failed to elaborate any further on your sudden change of heart.

You couldn’t help it when the tears welled up in your eyes. You tried to blink them away but they fell onto your cheeks regardless. You could see Vanderwood tense up, as they were never entirely comfortable dealing with and responding to emotions, especially those of people they actually cared about. They had spent the majority of their life being trained to be indifferent to emotions, both of themselves and others, so it was a hard habit to unlearn. They grabbed your hands, pulling you to sit up with them, and you couldn’t help but burry your face into the fabric of their shirt attempting to stifle your cries. “I was so scared, Vanderwood.” Your voice was muffled by their shirt, but they clearly heard you. “I didn’t know if you were coming home.”

They wrapped your arms around you, hesitantly at first but eventually holding you firmly. Their strong hands moved gently up and down your back as you cried into them, but they still didn’t speak a word. They didn’t know what to say.

You pulled away from their embrace and they let you, their hands now resting on either side of you on the bed. “I’m going to get the first aid kit to clean up your face.” Your voice was cold and distant, unsure of how you could bring up your concerns with your partner without putting them in an uncomfortable position. “Change your clothes too, you look like you got hit by a truck.”

Vanderwood nodded in response as you got up from the bed and shuffled towards the bathroom. You looked in your mirror at your own reflection, rubbing the tears from our cheeks and realizing you looked almost as tired as your partner did. As you rummaged in the cabinets for the first aid kit, you could hear Vanderwood in the bedroom opening and looking through drawers and the clicking of their belt buckle as they began to get undressed. When you finally found the first aid kit you returned to see your partner sitting on the bed, so deep in thought that they did not even realize your return. They were in nothing but boxers, black with an elastic band covered in leopard print, unfortunately matching many of the other things they owned.

You sat across from them on the bed, and they flinched when the mattress squeaked as you sat down. You looked them up and down, noticing more cuts and bruises than before. You frowned a bit, popping open the first aid kit on your lap and getting to work. Vanderwood winced as you rubbed a cotton swab damp with hydrogen peroxide across their face, wiping away all that encrusted the wound and revealing a gash that was much deeper than you had originally thought.

“Shit, that hurt.” Vanderwood complained as you placed the first bandage on their cheek and watched as a small amount of blood already started to soak through the other side. “I guess that’s what I get, right?” They let out a chuckle, but it seemed almost forced. The lust that you had both felt earlier had disappeared in an instant, and the air now seemed to be filled with tension and worry.

“Where were you?” you asked as you wiped away more blood and debris from their chest. They looked at you blankly, not even noticing the sting they were just complaining about as you continued to clean their wounds.

“I was somewhere, I guess.” They seemed to hesitate as they responded, as if they knew you weren’t going to like their answer.

“Vanderwood,” you started firmly. “Why do you never tell me the truth?”

Their eyes were full of hurt and you could tell they felt conflicted. Agents normally don’t have anyone they care about. They’re trained not to have anyone they care about. Now that they had someone close to them, lying didn’t come so easily, and their fear that they would hurt you became a reality. You were scared, and you were scared because of them.

“I’m sorry,” Vanderwood sighed. “I keep secrets so I don’t hurt you, but I wind up hurting you anyway.” They winced as you wiped one of their last cuts clean. It was another deep one, much deeper than it had looked on the surface.

“I’ll tell you everything,” they began. “But I need some time. I’m safe right now though, so try not to worry.”

“It’s so hard not to worry when you can leave like that again at any moment without even telling me.” Tears started to well up in your eyes again, but you quickly wiped them away with the back of your hand in an attempt to keep Vanderwood from noticing.

“I won’t do that again, I promise.” They reached out their arms to embrace you and ran their fingers through your hair when you leaned into them. “I didn’t think I had a choice at the time and I was stupid about it.”

“What do you even do when you leave?” you questioned, not even sure if you wanted an answer.

“It’s more like what I don’t do.” Vanderwood weakly chuckled. “You know how Seven and I have been trying to get out of the agency work forever. It’s not as easy as he tried to make it look.” They noticed your frown upon their vague answer and added “I promise once this is all over I’ll tell you everything, alright?”

For a lack of a better response, you leaned up to kiss them. The passion they had before was much more controlled, and their soft lips gently brushed yours sending chills down your spine. They held you close and leaned into you with their whole body so that there was no gap between you like there was before. You ran your hands down their muscled chest, careful to avoid the cuts you had just worked diligently to clean up. Vanderwood broke away from your lips, kissing up your jaw and eventually nibbling on your ear and whispering “You know, I haven’t forgotten about all the things I wanted to do to you.” Their voice came out in a hoarse whisper that almost seemed like a growl.

You palmed at their boxers causing them to hum contentedly and lightly grip and pull at your hair. “I never said I was done taking care of you.” you challenged. You continued to palm at their boxers in sloppy circular motions, smirking when you felt they were hard once again. Vanderwood moaned under their breath, their eyes fluttering closed. You pushed them back so that they were leaning on the pillows by the headboard and found yourself straddling them.

You snuck your fingers under the waistband of their boxers, letting go and allowing the elastic snap against their skin. “Hey, you better watch what you’re doing before I rethink giving you any sort of control.” they retorted. 

You giggled in response, slowly sliding their boxers down to their knees. Vanderwood helped you a bit, shimmying them down to their feet and kicking them off. Your eyes roamed over their body with lust and you leaned down to kiss them, sneaking your tongue into their mouth. They whined when you broke the kiss way too soon so that you could kiss down their neck and the rest of their body. Your hands roamed the muscular surface of their chest, covered in scars and cuts and bruises. You continued moving down with your kisses, sometimes biting down on their scarred skin and soothing the sensation with a flicker of your tongue. Your partner would interrupt you with a “Fuck,” or “Shit,” but still let you remain in control until you kissed all the way down to the v shape near their crotch. You looked down at them in anticipation. Were they really that hard already?

You took their hardened cock in your hands, lazily stroking up and down a few times and watching as their whole body moved in anticipation. They stared back at you with heavy-lidded eyes and let out quiet gasps and moans. “Fuck, will you stop teasing me already?” they spat out once they were able to regain their composure. Ignoring their request, you stopped entirely, moving your hands back up to their chest and kissing them passionately again. Their hips thrust up into nothing, and you smirked into their lips, getting satisfaction out of their loss of self-control.

As much as you enjoyed kissing them, you could tell that your teasing was growing old fast. As you kissed them, you moved your hand down to pump their cock. When you ran your finger across the tip they broke away from your kiss with a long, loud, moan. Their face was flushed red, and even the tips of their ears were dusted with color. They could barely catch their breath, and it almost looked as if they were panting. It would be so easy to send them over the edge.

You wished you could look at them like that forever. It wasn’t often that you got to see Vanderwood come undone. There was something special about seeing them vulnerable like this, so willing to submit to your will and actions. You quickly kissed them once more before moving downwards to position your head between their thighs, placing your hands on them to steady your partner. Although they could barely keep their eyes open, they looked at you with amber eyes, a shy smile spreading across their face. You licked a long line from the base to the tip and they shuddered, moving their hands to run through your hair. You took the tip in your mouth and swirled your tongue around it, causing Vanderwood to moan once again. You sucked up and down, humming contentedly while your partner moaned your name between breathy noises and gasps. Their hands became rougher in your hair, pulling and tugging haphazardly. It took everything in their power not to buck their hips up.

As you continued your work, picking up the pace, Vanderwood added curses here and there. When you would occasionally hum or make any sort of noise they would shudder. You smiled up at them, meeting their eyes whenever they would flutter open. 

“Fuck, I’m so close.” Vanderwood almost whined. “Babe, you’re so good.” You picked up your pace, watching Vanderwood the whole time. Their face was flushed pink and their eyes were closed. They were far from quiet, letting out loud moans and frequently repeating your name or strings of curses. They were unable to remain still and their hands moved from your hair to clench the sheets underneath them tightly.

“Ah, I’m going to…” Vanderwood’s voice was strained and although they had been so loud only seconds ago, their voice came out in what was barely above a whisper. You let Vanderwood come in your mouth, gazing up at them with a smirk as you swallowed. Eventually you moved away to wipe the corner of your mouth with the back of your palm, and once again you came crashing down on Vanderwood with a sloppy kiss. They kissed back just as sloppily, still riding out the high from their orgasm but obviously even more exhausted than before.

You laid down next to them and they pulled you close, burying their face in your hair and showering you with kisses. “You are so perfect.” they muttered, running their hands up and down your back slowly. “So absolutely perfect.”

“Anything for you.” you cooed at Vanderwood, earning a shy smile in response.

“I am so sorry for worrying you like that…” they paused for a second, almost seeming hesitant to continue. “I love you.” they whispered.

“I love you too.” you replied. It wasn’t often that Vanderwood verbally expressed their feelings towards you, so when they did you knew it was something important, something to be cherished.

You stayed cuddled up to Vanderwood, whose strokes down your back eventually became slower and slower until they stopped all together. When they let out a small snore you smiled, to yourself, running your fingers gently through their hair.

What an eventful morning, and it wasn’t even 7 A.M. yet.


	7. Jihyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this house we love and worship Jihyun Kim.  
> Sorry for the slow speed I'm putting things out! I'm in the middle of finals week and finals week as a vet tech major is no joke (please kill me).   
> I'm actually taking a break from mysme right now (I'm dying I miss my children) and I'm going to play Jaehee when I get home sooooo her chapter will be posted after that!! Thanks for reading!!

You waited for him for two years.

You would wait two more years too, if that was the time Jihyun needed, but luckily he came back to you when he did. Just because you would wait didn’t mean that it was easy to wait. You spent the time he was gone pouring over the letters he had sent you with no address to reply, playing his words from your infrequent phone calls over and over in your head, trying to remember his voice. 

Now he was next to you in bed. His alarm woke the both of you while it was just barely light outside. The rising sun cast an orange hue into your shared bedroom, illuminating the artwork that hung neatly along your walls. Normally you would go back to sleep, but today you watched him through tired eyes as he stretched his arms above his head and let out a quiet yawn, his shirt riding up so you could see the light trace of mint hair trailing up his navel. He didn’t realize you were up and watching him as he tried to quietly slide out of bed in an attempt to not disturb you. 

When you reached out for his hand from under the covers, your sudden touch made him jump. You didn’t mean to surprise him, you were sure you would be startled too if an unexpected hand reached out to you while you were half asleep, but it made you giggle nonetheless. He was cute when he was startled. You let your hand trail over his, lazily intertwining your fingers. 

“You’re up early.” Jihyun remarked with a light squeeze to your hand.

“Stay Jihyun…” you mumbled, attempting to pull him back towards you from the edge of the bed.

“I’m not going anywhere dear, just to work on my painting in the next room. You know the deadline’s coming up soon.” He took his thumb and gently drew a few circles on top of your hand before sliding his hand out from yours.

“I miss you.” you pleaded, reaching out for him again.

“But what’s there to miss? I’m right here.” He smiled down at you, and you could swear his smile was so bright it lit up the entire room. Although he seemed to be refuting your argument, he still didn’t make an effort to get up from his spot on the edge of the bed.

Groggily, you sat up and stretched yourself, inching forward so that you were close again. You slid into his lap and he wrapped his arms around your torso, running his open palms up and down your back. You buried your head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. No matter what, he always seemed to have the smell of paints lingering under the crisp aroma of his cologne that remained from the day before. 

“Jihyun stay, please.” You made no effort to move your head from your partner, so your voice was muffled by his body. You didn’t think he heard you but he laughed in response, trailing his fingers through your long hair.

“How could I say no to you.” he cooed, placing a soft kiss on your forehead. “I guess a few minutes won’t hurt.”

You hummed happily in response, placing kisses on his neck where you had rested your chin up to his jaw until you eventually found his lips. He kissed back softly, barely pushing his tongue into your mouth. He broke away quickly and planted a kiss on your nose, causing you to squirm under his touch.

“What’s gotten into you today?” Jihyun chuckled.

“I just love you, Jihyun, so much.” You said it often but each time it made his heart skip a beat.

“I love you, too.” His response was almost breathless and he followed it up by another soft peck to your lips, holding your jaw in his hand to bring you closer.

“Well,” you started, looking eagerly up at your boyfriend. “Do you want to know what I love about you?” You had been through this routine before, but after all Jihyun had been through you felt he had to be reminded sometimes, and you took the greatest joy in reminding him.

“Hmm…” Jihyun began, knowing exactly where you were going but playing along with you like always. “Maybe. I think I forgot since the last time you told me.”

“Your hair is very cute.” you began, as you planted a loud kiss on the top of his head. “I like it when you let me play with it and it’s cute when it falls into your eyes.”

“That’s it?” Jihyun put on his fake sad voice with a pout, playing along with you.

“No way!” you exclaimed. “I also like your cheeks, they’re so soft and cute and squishy.” You paused to plant a gentle kiss on each one of his cheeks and laughed as you watched his face redden.

“Your nose is my favorite.” You lightly kissed the tip of his nose once, and then once more because you liked how bashful he looked when you gave him the attention.

Next, you moved down to his lips, resisting the urge to make the kiss longer and rougher in an effort to continue your game. “And your lips are so soft Jihyun. I could kiss you for hours.” 

“Hours?” Jihyun gasped.

“Hours.”

Jihyun leaned into kiss you again, looking almost disappointed when you avoided his advances to lift his hand to your mouth, planting a kiss on each knuckle. “These hands are my favorite.” You switched to hold his other arm, planting five more kisses by his long slender fingers. “You make so many great things with these beautiful hands, and I love holding them.”

“Well they can also do this.” Jihyun pulled his hands from your grasp and moved them to your ribs where he began to tickle your sides, causing you to break out in laughter. You fell back on the bed in an attempt to escape his attack on your sides and he loomed over you, leaning down for a kiss more passionate than before, lightly biting your lower lip before moving down to kiss along your jaw.

“Ahh, not fair Jihyun.” you whined as you squirmed underneath him. “I wasn’t done telling you all the things I love about you.

“Sorry dear, go on.”

You sat yourself up and effortlessly flipped your positions so that you were the one on top, straddling Jihyun. Normally, it wasn’t so easy to push him around. Even though he was a delicate artist, he was strong and liked to take control of you when the opportunity allowed. Though right now, he was content to just play along and see what direction you were heading in.

The wrinkled shirt he had worn the night before rolled up again, exposing his stomach. You thought about how you could drag out the process so that you could make the most out of the time he was spending with you.

“Since you so rudely interrupted me, I’ll have to start over again.” you pouted, jokingly crossing your arms.

Jihyun hummed contentedly, moving his hands so that they lightly rested on your hips. He had no issues with you starting over.

You started with the same kiss to the top of his head, and then kissed each cheek once, and kissed his nose three times adding one for good luck. When you got to his lips he leaned up to you, smiling into the kiss as he sloppily worked your mouth open with his tongue. He was rougher than before, and you could feel his grip on your hips tighten as he continued his work on your lips. When you finally pulled away he almost whimpered, looking up with you with a smirk as he waited for your next move.

You tugged his shirt up so that the hem was resting under his chin, and Jihyun did the work removing the rest, laughing when you remarked on how impatient he was and stuck your tongue out at him. You shifted your position slightly so that you could kiss down his chest, going about it almost agonizingly slow just to tease him. He ran a hand through your hair and sucked his breath in as you started to move lower and lower towards the waistband of his pants.

“And,” you began between your kisses that kept working your way downwards. “I love your belly so much. Jihyun you are just so cute and charming and handsome. There aren’t enough words to describe what I think of you.” You planted one final kiss on the v shape near his hips, earning a quiet moan in response.

Jihyun looked down at you wordlessly with a smile, but you couldn’t tell if it was because of your words or the growing erection forming in the crotch of his pants. You moved up to face him so that you could feel his shaky breath on your face. You quickly bridged what little gap was between you with another long kiss, although it was a messy kiss as you could tell Jihyun was starting to lose his composure. You did say you could kiss him for hours after all, and you were starting to think that now might be a good time to keep that promise. 

You traced your hands down his chest and stomach until you reached where you were before, palming at his erection through strained fabric of his pants and causing him to break away from your kiss with a needy moan. His face was flushed red as well as the tips of his ears, and you couldn’t help but to admire how he looked in this moment. You weren’t sure if the man underneath you was the artist or the art itself.

You were going to have an interesting morning, to say the least.


End file.
